1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and means for reducing condensate on sterilized goods, and more particularly, to such methods and devices utilizing exothermic reactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When medical instruments, such as surgical instruments are sterilized, they are generally placed in an instrument tray on a huck towel. The tray is then wrapped in muslin or a synthetic wrap. Alternatively, the instruments may be placed in a specially adapted sterilization container which is permeable to the sterilizing agent. In those sterilization processes in which condensable vapors, such as steam, are present, a problem often encountered with such packaged goods is "wet pack", the collection of condensate in the package or on the goods. Condensate may also collect in hard to dry areas of hard goods, whether packaged or unpackaged.
Moisture remaining on the goods at the conclusion of the sterilization process is unacceptable. Accordingly, there is a need for a method or a means to reduce the condensate on such sterilized goods. There is a further need for such a method or means which is easy and inexpensive to use and which will not interfere with the sterilization process.